I'm in a Movie!
by Siriusly Potter-tastic
Summary: Just your average story of getting sucked into a movie
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Lilly Rose Singer**

 **Age: 15**

 **Looks: Long auburn hair, Green eyes and lots of freckles**

"Lilly get your arse out of your room!" I heard my mum yell from the kitchen, "I'm busy!" I yelled back. "Arrrrgh" groaning I rolled over and lifted my head off my pillow, "Hmmm let me think stay in bed and watch movies on my laptop and face the wrath of mum later or get up, get dressed and watch T.V down stairs?" I asked myself.

"Lilly Rose!" I heard another scream; "getting up it is" I said and quickly jumped out of bed. "Cold,cold,cold" I muttered running across my room to my wardrobe, what to wear?

Deciding on a blue patterned crop top that stopped at my belly button, shorts that stop just above the knee, my awesome jacket and my favourite white converse shoes. I slipped everything on and ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, and did other business.

"Morning mum" I said walking into the kitchen, "Good morning sweetie" She smiled flipping pancakes. "So what was the big emergency that I had to get up at-" I stopped and looked at the digital clock on the microwave, "Eight Thirty during my school holidays" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You're babysitting for the Miller's" She said simply, "Mum" I whined. "I said you would do it and it was last minute" She explained putting two pancakes in front of me, "That doesn't even make sense" I grumbled blowing my sun-kissed red hair out of my light blue eyes.

"You're doing it wither you like it or not" She spoke sternly. "Fine what time do I have to be there?" I asked spreading maple syrup all over my pancakes, "eleven thirty" mum answered. "So why did you wake me up this early?" I deadpanned, "because I wanted to" And that was the end of that conversation.

"I'll be in my room watching a movie" I said shoving the last of my pancakes into my mouth, "Okay and don't fall back asleep" She ordered, "yes sir" I saluted running up the stairs. "Okay what movie?" I asked myself looking through my DVD collection.  
"Batman, no, the Little Mermaid, no, Transformers, no, Harry Potter, no" Running my hand through my waist length hair I blew out a frustrated breathe, "The Goonies!" I exclaimed seeing the case on its side, "Perfect"

Putting the DVD in my laptop I jumped on to my bed and snuggled up, I reached over and pressed the space button to start. "Don't fall asleep" I muttered to myself patting my face softly, "Don't. Fall. Asleep" I repeated more fiercely. As the movie went on I felt my eyes droop, "Bad Lilly" I yawned.

"Ah stuff it" I mumbled and closed my eyes falling asleep listening to one of my favourite movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Is she dead?" I heard a voice ask, "No stupid just asleep" another said. "Go away" I mumbled rolling over hugging my pillow closer. "ohhh always knew I was a ladies' man" I heard yet another voice say. They all had an accent that I couldn't just place but I knew I had heard it before. "Shut up Mouth!" the second voice said. Who the hell is mouth?

"Why is my pillow talking?" I questioned out loud, I heard booming laughter and sat straight up. "AH!" I screamed. "Who are you, where am I!?" I yelled, my breathes becoming laboured. "Settle down" A boy maybe a year or two older than me ordered softly, He looked so familiar with that sweat band going around his shaggy brown hair.

"Wait a minute" I muttered looking around seeing a boy a bit younger than myself with brown hair and blue eyes, and a another boy whom I was currently sitting next to with dark brown hair combed up with dark brown eyes. "Oh my Sherlock" I mumbled feeling a bit dizzy, "Are you okay?" the blue eyed boy asked me looking concerned. "What- what are your names?" I stuttered hoping it wasn't true, "I'm Brand, this is Mikey and that's Mouth" Brand introduced.

"I'm just dreaming" I muttered, "I fell asleep watching the movie and now I'm dreaming about it" I muttered sounding quite Looney. "Sorry love but you're not dreaming" Mouth said putting his arm around me, "Um yes I am" I said shaking his arm off me. "No you're not" they all said together, "How would you now?" I asked crossing my arms. That stumped them, "Because we are awake?" Mikey more asked than answered.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my side, "Ow!" I yelped, "You feel that?" Mouth asked smug. "Yes" I grumbled, "then you are awake" He smirked. "But that's not possible" I mumbled, "So you know our names, what's yours?" Brand asked.  
"My names Lilly" I answered, "Lilly" Mickey tested the name making shivers role down my back. Cut it out he is like 2 years younger than you, I scolded myself.

"Well, Miss Lilly Welcome to Goonie Docks" Mouth said somewhat sarcastically "for now" Brand muttered. I didn't bother asking them what they meant because I already knew, and as well as my mind still not getting over the fact that I'm in the Goonies Movie!


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to say something when a yell caught all our attention, "Mikey open up, you have no idea what I just saw!" and that would be Chunk. Mouth got up from beside me and looked out the door, "Jerk alert! " He yelled going outside.

Knowing what was about to happen I walked out the door and as much as I wanted to see the Truffle Shuffle I pulled the string, making Mouth grumble about 'spoiling all the fun'. I just stood back and watched with awe as all the little bits and bobs moved and twirled and zoomed, let me tell you it was so much better seeing it in person than on screen.

"Thanks" Chunk breathed out running up to the veranda, "who are you?" He asked me slightly breathless probably from him riding his bike here and running. "Lilly" I said simply, "Oh okay" He said than his eyes widened remembering his 'important discovery'. "Guys you will not believe what I just saw" He gasped running into the house followed by me and a still bummed out Mouth.

As we all piled back into Mikey's house Chuck kept blabbering on about how he saw something amazing, I slouched onto the couch watching Chunk basically jump up and down while Mouth and Mikey kneeled down to feed the fish. Or rather Mikey feed the fish while Mouth made weird faces at them.

"Is it more amazing then when Michael Jackson used your bathroom?" Mikey asked sarcastically making me smirk, "More amazing than the time you saved those old people from that nursing home fire, right?" Brand added in.

"Yeah, and I bet it was more amazing than that time you ate your weight at Godfather's pizza?" Mouth said sassily. "That one I could believe" I muttered to myself picking up the magazine I knew Mikey was reading when Mouth got here.

"Okay Michael Jackson didn't come to my house" wait for it "But his sister did!" Rolling my eyes I chuckled slightly "only Chunk" I mumbled putting the boring magazine down.

"Do you guys here James bond music?" I asked knowing full well who it was and what was happening. Just as they stopped and listened you could faintly hear shouting, "Quick open the door!" Mikey yelled, Mouth dove to the door while the rest of us ran over.

"Screen door, Screen door!" I could hear Data yelling. "The screen door!" I yelled as well running for it, and of course me being me I stumbled as Data came swooping into the room through the screen door, and knocking down everyone else with him.

It was a domino effect Data who obviously crashed through the screen, landing on me causing me to fall backwards onto Mickey, who in turn fell on Mouth who bumped into Brand who knocks over chunk.

"Will you please get off me" I wheezed trying to push data off me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry, Sorry" Data apologized as he scrambled up, "Hey, I bet you thought I'd drop it, huh?" asked Chunk as I stood up dusting bits of screen door off me.

I turned and watched as Chunk started to sit up, "Careful Chunk" I weakly warned from behind the group watching Chunk go to place the ornament back onto the table.

"I knew you would think that from good, old Chunk" He continued ignoring what I said, Chunk placed the statue on the table but didn't place it properly.

As I Watched the naked man statue fall I winced knowing I probably could've stopped it from happening all together.

"Oh my god!" Mikey yelled as he ran forward and leaped onto the table,

"You Idiot!" Brand was yelling, as Mikey and Chunk picked up the statue.

"Look, it's not broken" Chunk laughed nervously, "its perfect."

I saw the exact moment Mikey noticed the missing piece because his expression was just to adorable, his inhaler fell out of his mouth onto the floor as he cried out "Oh my god" He quickly turned to look for the missing piece.

"What?" Chunk kept asking looking to see what was wrong, "That's my Mom's most favourite piece!" Mikey exclaimed holding up the penis of the statue.

Watching this part in the movie always made me giggle but the most I could do was smile slightly.

"What?" Chunk questioned again still looking clueless, "Oooh" Mikey groaned trying to stick the piece back on. "Oh my god" Chunk said still keeping his old on the statue,

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't" Mouth spoke up from in front of me.

"Shut up Mouth" Mikey snapped turning towards us, "Shut up Mouth" Brand echoed pushing him slightly before getting up.

As Data started to ask about Detroit, I felt my legs shaking so I sat down where I was and took some deep breathes, the initial excitement from learning that I was now in The Goonies movie was fading and I was starting to really question the situation I was in.

I looked around as the boys kept their conversation going having seemed to forget about me all together Mikey and Chunk still holding the statue, Data and Mouth leaning against the sofa to my left and Brand hanging upside down for some reason in a doorway, 'Did they just forget that some random chick just magically showed up in their house?' I asked myself as Mrs Walsh walked in.

"Oh" Mikey freaked out quickly hiding the statue behind him and Chunk "Hi Mom!" he exclaimed before taking a quick puff of his inhaler. I tried as hard as I could to blend into the sofa Data and Mouth were leaning on, but I knew my red hair would probably sell me out sooner rather than later.

"Hi Mom" Brand said casually from his position, "Hi, hi, hi" Chunk greeted multiple times obviously a little freaked out.

"I see Data dropped by" Mrs Walsh observed as she saw the condition of the screen door, Data and Mouth started greeting her at the same time,

"Hi, Mrs Walsh, how are you?"

"Hi Mrs Walsh"

as I moved to stay hidden behind the sofa.

"Boys, this is Rosalita" She continued after the greetings stopped, "Rosalita's going to help us with the packing just until my arm is better" she explained. Multiple greetings were thrown out,

"Hola!"

"Hi"

"Ole!"

"Uh, boys, Rosalita doesn't speak a word of English, and I know some of you have taken some Spanish in school-" Mrs Walsh started

"Well, Mrs Walsh" Mouth interrupted smoothly, "I speak perfect Spanish. And if it's any help to you I'd be glad to communicate with Rosalita." As he finished talking he smiled innocently.


End file.
